


Unexpected Requests

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB Birthday Fics [6]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Cock Tease, Cropping, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Humiliation, Rope Bondage, Submission, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Nick asks Lauren for something out of the ordinary for his 40th birthday. Lauren invites the ladies of BSB over, and Nick gets what he wants.Happy Birthday Nick!
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt Carter, Rochelle Karidis/AJ McLean
Series: BSB Birthday Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497617
Kudos: 2





	Unexpected Requests

“Mistress!” Nick called out as he unloaded into Lauren once again. After panting and catching his breath, he pulled out, and looked at his wife. The blonde bit his lip and whimpered, seeing the look on Lauren’s face. He hung his head and sighed softly. 

“You didn’t get off again did you Mistress?” he asked, his voice low and sad. 

“No I didn’t Nickolas. Do you know what that means?” Lauren looked at her husband, running her hand through his hair. 

“I watch you get fucked by Kevin soon” Nick felt his cock already stirring at that idea, loving when he got to watch his Mistress be fucked by his oldest brother. 

“Exactly. And you know what next week is right?” Lauren smiled at Nick, who grinned himself. 

“My birthday. Does that mean Mistress will allow her boy to have his present?” Nick had gone to Lauren, asking for something that he had been wanting. The two had a long discussion about it, out of their mindsets. 

“Yes, you will get your wish. You know what it entails right?” Lauren lifted an eyebrow, and Nick nodded. 

“Yes Mistress!” Nick nodded and Lauren smiled. 

She held her hand out, and the two went to the bathroom, effectively ending that night’s session. Nick took his wife into his arms and held her close under the water, kissing her fiercely. 

“Thank you so much Lauren, I love you beyond words” Nick softly said, and Lauren smiled at her love’s words. 

“You are so welcome Nick, and I can’t wait for next week” 

The couple had been in a Dom/Sub relationship during their bedroom activities pretty much since they married. It was filled with love, trust, and communication. Lauren knew her husband’s limits, and Nick knew the safe word to end it all for the night if he needed it. He had used it three times, and Lauren had cared for him, and they changed what they did for the next time. 

“Let me give Kev a heads up, you can talk to the wives” Nick suggested the next afternoon, and Lauren nodded. She knew that she would only invite the other ladies over, not telling them why. 

“Come over Tuesday, Lauren needs you” Nick texted Kevin, getting a reply almost instantly back. He looked over to Lauren who nodded. 

“And the girls will be over after he leaves. Kris will be slightly late due to having to wait for Kev to get home” Lauren spoke, and Nick bounced happily. 

“I can’t wait!” Lauren chuckled and shook her head at her husband’s excitement. It had definitely been interesting when they had had sex for the first time. Nick was embarrassed, but Lauren didn’t care. He was more than his cock size to her, she loved him for everything he was, and she reassured him of that every single day. 

“You are positive this is what you want for your 40th birthday?” Lauren asked one last time, just to be sure. Nick gave his patented Carter smirk and nodded. 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time, and there is no better time than my 40th birthday. I know you won’t go overboard, and I can’t wait to hear what the wives have to say” Nick reassured his wife. 

The next couple of days passed as normal, Nick and Lauren throwing themselves into taking care of Odin and Saoirse. The kids would be sent to Lauren’s parents for the night, nothing uncommon on the nights of Nick and Lauren’s birthdays. Nick kept stealing glances at his wife, smiling to himself, excited for his birthday. 

“Happy Birthday my love” Lauren kissed Nick as they both laid in bed that morning. Both looked down to see Nick’s cock at attention, already looking forward to that night. 

“Thanks baby, can’t wait till later” Nick smirked, and Lauren rolled her eyes. The morning and afternoon passed as they usually did, both Carters looking forward to the evening hours. Nick had told Kevin to come over around 6, so that they still had time for the wives that night. Lauren had advised them to come at 7, so it gave Kevin some time with Lauren, and allowed Kristin time to get there as well. 

“Daddy, I love you” Odin sweetly said as Nick got his coat on to put him in his car seat. 

“Love you too buddy. Have fun with Grandpa and Aunt Alexandra” Nick kissed Odin’s cheek and got him in the car seat. He looked at Lauren who was already in the front. 

“See you in fifteen minutes my love” Nick leaned in and kissed Lauren, who just smiled and gave him a look with her eyes, that told him everything. 

“Yes Mistress” he breathed in her ear, and Lauren nearly groaned. She glared at Nick, who smiled and backed away from the car. 

He quickly grabbed one of the chairs from their dining room, and dragged it to the guest bedroom. Lauren never had Kevin fuck her in the master bedroom, it was one rule from Nick, that Lauren agreed with. Nick stripped, and settled himself down in the chair, getting into the mindset he loved so much. 

“Anyone home?” Kevin walked in ten minutes later, and Nick called out to come to the bedroom. The older man grinned and walked in, shaking his head. 

“Eager?” he asked, and Nick nodded. Kevin sat on the bed, and the two men spoke quietly for a few minutes, the older man wishing Nick a happy birthday. They both heard the garage door close, and Nick went quiet. He got himself comfortable in the chair, and waited. 

“Hi Kevin, thanks for coming. Kris still coming later?” Lauren walked in, and ignored Nick for the moment. 

“Yes she is. As soon as I get home, she will be over. Alright what do you want to do tonight?” Kevin took Lauren into his arms and kissed her soundly. 

“Fuck me hard and fast, I haven’t been satisfied in days. My boy can’t, as you know, so I need someone” Lauren glared at Nick, who shrunk in on himself. 

“I know, but let’s get these clothes off, you are entirely too dressed” Kevin made quick work of his clothes, along with Lauren’s. Kevin also made sure to slip a condom on, to protect himself and Lauren. He gently got her on the bed, and she groaned at the size of Kevin’s cock. 

“There we go, some length and thickness. Love feeling that fill me” Lauren heard the whimper come from her boy but ignored it. 

Nick couldn’t keep his eyes off of the scene in front of him. He loved the biting words, and the feeling of utter humiliation, knowing that his wife was more satisfied with his brother than him. His small cock was already hard, but Nick knew to hold back. Tonight would be an epic test in holding back. 

“Fuck!” Kevin groaned as he slipped into Lauren once again. She was always tight as hell, since Nick couldn’t fill her most times. 

“Kev, come on, pound me, please” Lauren begged, and the older man growled, starting to move his hips in and out of the woman underneath him. 

“There we go Lauren” Kevin grunted as he pounded her into the mattress. He had been doing this for so long, that it never occurred to him that he was fucking someone that wasn’t his wife. Kris knew and agreed with it, especially since they were all so close. Kevin knew that his wife loved being pounded by others, and Kevin had watched not long ago as she was pounded into by 4 others. 

“Damn Kev, I’m close” Lauren cried out a few minutes later, her orgasm overwhelming her, since it had been so long. 

Nick whined to himself as he watched his Mistress spill out onto Kevin’s cock, and whimpered hearing Kevin call her name as he poured into her. Kevin slipped out of Lauren, and sat up, looking at Nick. 

“You okay man?” he asked, needing reassurance sometimes that Nick was okay with what he did. 

“Oh yea Kevin, I’m fine with it dude. I love seeing Lauren get off from you, and I know I’ll get my release later. I want this, and I can’t wait till the wives come” Nick pulled out of his mindset, to look at Kevin after a nod from Lauren. 

“Okay good. Well, I guess I’m done here. Call me next time you need me Lauren, and I’ll chase Kristin over here. Happy Birthday Nicky, love you” Kevin hugged Nick and Lauren, before leaving the home. Nick went back under and looked at his Mistress. 

“Mistress, may your boy ask something?” Nick asked, as Lauren cleaned herself up. 

“Yes my boy, what do you need?” Lauren looked at him. 

“May I be gagged tonight please?”

“That’s doable. Go to the toybox and grab a gag that you know you will be comfortable wearing for a longer period of time” Lauren instructed. 

Nick nodded and went to their room, getting out a gag that he loved. He came back and gave it to Lauren, who smiled softly. 

“Good boy. Now go get the ropes and get the chair set up in the middle of the living room, and sit and wait for Me” Lauren looked at Nick, who nodded, and scurried to obey. 

Five minutes later, Lauren walked into the living room to see the ropes on the couch, and Nick sitting naked with his legs spread. She walked over and kissed him before slipping the gag in, making sure it wasn’t too tight. 

“That okay?” she asked, and Nick nodded. Lauren grabbed the ropes and tied Nick’s legs and chest to the chair, keeping him in place. She bumped the heat up so he wouldn’t get cold, and they sat and waited for the other wives to come. 

Not even ten minutes later, a few minutes before 7, the doorbell rang. Lauren got up and opened the door, blocking the view of Nick from the girls. Rochelle, Leigh, Leighanne, and Kristin were all standing at the door, wondering why they were here. 

“Hey Lauren, what’s going on?” Rochelle asked, and Lauren grinned, backing up, allowing the girls in the house. The four entered, and Leigh saw Nick first, and her eyes widened as she looked at him naked, and then she looked at Lauren. 

“Lauren?” she asked, and Lauren chuckled softly. 

“This is Nick’s birthday present. He wants you all here to degrade and humiliate him, along with cropping him” Lauren simply said, and Kristin nodded knowingly. 

“Are you sure?” Leighanne asked, and Nick nodded his head rapidly. 

The four girls looked at each other and smirked. They all sat on the couch with Lauren, and Rochelle first noticed exactly why they were there. The four of them knew about Nick’s small cock, but not that he wanted to be degraded and humiliated. She got up and looked at Nick, starting to circle him, tracing her fingers on his chest. 

“That small ass cock is exactly why I don’t let your ass near me. I get more than enough from the others, I don’t need that patheticness near my pussy” she sneered, as she looked at the small cock that Nick possessed. The helpless man whimpered, his cock twitching a bit. 

“That’s pitiful” she scoffed, and dragged her nails down his legs, Nick whining behind his gag. Rochelle sat down and smirked, as Leigh got up, grabbing the crop from where Lauren had put it on the coffee table. 

“Nicky, Nicky, Nicky…..how the hell do you satisfy your wife with that thing? It’s scrawny as hell, and I never thought cocks could get that small until I saw yours for the first time” Leigh circled Nick, and stepped back, flicking the crop over Nick’s thighs, the tip barely grazing his cock. 

“Mmph!” he cried out behind his gag, panting a bit from the pain, loving this. 

Leigh continued cropping Nick’s thighs, seeing the marks starting to raise on his skin, before stopping and putting it back on the table. 

“Lauren, how the hell did you have 2 kids? I’m shocked that Nick was even able to get you pregnant once, let alone twice” Leighanne looked at the youngest of them, and Lauren scoffed. 

“It was a fucking chore, I’ll tell you that. It took about four or five tries each time. Love Nick, but I didn’t marry him for his cock” Lauren rolled her eyes as she watched Leighanne eye her boy and scoff. 

“Do you ever get satisfied?” Leighanne asked, as she circled Nick, glaring down at him. 

“Rarely with him, but I go to someone else to get the satisfaction I need and crave” Lauren replied flippantly, and three sets of eyes widened. 

“Really? Nick’s okay with it?” Leigh asked, and Lauren nodded. 

“Okay with it? He fucking watches and gets off on it” 

“Nick’s a cuckold? Never expected that, but with the small cock he’s got, not really a surprise” Rochelle commented in surprise, the other wives shocked as well. 

“Who do you go to?” Leighanne asked curiously. 

“No one you know” Lauren shook her head. 

Leighanne sat down, and everyone looked at the last wife who hadn’t said much at all. Kristin smirked and grabbed the crop. She didn’t want to reveal that it was Kevin that Lauren went to. She shook her head and glared at Nick, who whined slightly. 

“I had to deal with his small cock for my birthday, I know how Lauren feels. It’s a pitiful little thing that didn’t satisfy me at all. Thank god Howie was there, along with Bay. Hell Bay has at least 2 inches on Nicky here” Kristin flicked the crop in the air, and after a moment flicked it over Nick’s chest. 

“Ungh!” Nick cried out, the pain shooting through his body. His cock was aching, and the degradation had him so beyond turned on, it was taking everything he had to not let go. He knew he would be in trouble if he let go before Lauren had commanded. Nick grunted as Kris kept flicking the crop over his chest and abdomen, spreading the marks out. 

“Kristin, enough” Lauren called, seeing the pain filled eyes Nick was shooting her. 

“Oh I am so sorry Nick” Kristin immediately stopped, and checked Nick out. Lauren came over and wiped her husband’s eyes, whispering in his ear. 

“You okay my boy?” she quietly asked, and Nick nodded, wiggling his mouth, wanting the gag out. Lauren reached around his head, loosening it, and taking it off. 

“Yes Mistress, that just went too hard and long for me. I’m sorry” Nick quietly replied, Lauren having her back to the others so they didn’t see or hear them. 

“It’s okay my boy, I stopped it as soon as I saw your eyes” Lauren kissed Nick gently, and pulled back, going back to the couch. 

“You okay Nick?” Kristin asked fretfully, and Nick smiled softly at her. 

“I’m fine Kris, Lauren saw it and stopped it. I’m good” Kris nodded and calmed down. 

“Thank you all for doing this for me. I have been wanting it for a long time, and it’s the best 40th birthday present I could have gotten. I love the biting words and the cropping so much” Nick grinned happily. 

“You are welcome Nick, and we will keep your secret to ourselves” Rochelle replied. 

“Oh it’s not gonna be a secret for long, Lauren’s birthday is coming up in about 4 months, and her present is gonna end up letting the other guys know. Just don’t say anything to them until then please” Nick asked, and the four girls nodded. 

“Happy Birthday Nicky!” Leigh got up and kissed Nick on the cheek, the other four following suit. They grabbed their coats, and thanked Lauren for inviting them over. Lauren said her goodbyes, along with Nick, and got the girls out to their cars. Lauren came back in and looked at her boy. 

“Come on, let’s get my good boy off” Nick wiggled as Lauren undid the ropes, and moved him to the couch. She got under his legs, and took his cock in her hand, stroking it. 

“Mistress…” Nick whined, writhing a bit under her hand. 

Lauren grinned as she continued stroking him off, knowing it wouldn’t take long. She knew his control was barely there, and that he was really trying hard not to let go before she said he could. 

“Let go my boy” Lauren lovingly commanded, and Nick howled as he finally let go all over Lauren’s hand and his stomach. He panted as he rode out his orgasm, Lauren’s hand never stopping her movements. She cooed and praised Nick lovingly, running her other hand through his damp hair. 

“Thank you so much Lauren” Nick looked at his loving wife, who gave a soft smile. 

“Don’t have to thank me my love. I just wanted to give you the birthday you wanted” Lauren watched as Nick sat up, and grabbed her hand, lifting her up. 

“Come on, let’s go shower and get in bed, snuggling a bit. I want to end the night with my wife in my arms, just as I end every night” Nick led the two of them to their master bedroom, where the door closed with a click, ending Nick’s birthday just the way he wanted it to. 


End file.
